Nine Hours
by Reinju
Summary: Years of emotional torture have finally gotten to him, and now Uzumaki Naruto will attempt that which has never been done before: the destruction of Konoha. In the words of a friend, "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality." Oneshot


I do not own Naruto.

I found it strange that out of all the evil Naruto stories I've read, I've never found one that entails Naruto destroying the village, so I decided to make one. But if there is such a story, could you let me know? I just think it's weird that I've never seen one.

* * *

During the First Great Shinobi War, many attack forces were dispatched to wipe out the Konohagakure. None managed to make it past the border of the Land of Fire.

During the Second, even more ninja were sent out with the sole purpose of destroying Konoha. None managed to infiltrate the village.

The Third Great War was said to be the harshest and most brutal of them all, and a total of four attacks were carried out on the Hidden Leaf Village. The first was a simple breaching of its walls, and the damage was quickly repaired. The second was an explosion in the business district, and there were no casualties, civilian or otherwise. The third wiped out half of the Leaf's ninja academy. Only one man died that night, an overzealous academy instructor who was grading papers at the time.

The fourth and final attack was a battalion of Iwa shinobi who somehow managed to get past the gate. Waiting for them on the inside, ready to defend their village, were the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya. There were fifty-eight ninjas in the company that attacked the Hidden Leaf, forty-two heads were sent back to the Stone. Orochimaru didn't see the point in sending the other sixteen back, saying, "Their families would never recognize them."

The Nine-Tailed Fox ravaged Konoha for seven days.

Countless shinobi died trying to push back the demon and hundreds of homes were destroyed. The attack was so brutal, and the fox was so bloodthirsty, that twenty-three years later, no one alive at the time of the attack had forgotten it, or the little blond child that they held responsible.

In order to put an end to the demon's rampage, the Fourth Hokage had to give up his life, as well as the well-being of his son, in a self-sacrificing jutsu. Regardless of the damage sustained that night, the Village Hidden in the Leaves survived and was restored to its former glory within two years.

Itachi Uchiha wiped out his entire clan, save for his younger brother, in one night. The Uchiha's were some of the Leaf's greatest shinobi, but even such a crippling blow could not douse the 'Will of Fire'.

The Sound/Sand attack on Konoha during the Chunin Exams lasted for about two days. The combined assault on the village, as well as assassination of the Third Hokage, decimated the Leaf's forces and cut down their numbers drastically. But this attack was no different from any other, and the Leaf recovered, appointed a Fifth Hokage and managed to get back on its feet.

Four years later, the Sound would launch another attack, this time flying solo. They would manage to keep up the assault for forty-one days, before it ended with Rock Lee, of all people, crushing Orochimaru's new Sharingan-imbued skull with his bare hands, proving once and for all that hard work _does_ trump natural talent. The former member of Team Gai would die afterwards, having had to open the Eighth Gate in order to kill the snake.

But none of these attacks, not a single one, managed to completely annihilate the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

But when Konoha finally did fall, it did not succumb to the forces of a million shinobi, it did not yield to a 400 day onslaught from a rival village. No, when the Hidden Leaf died, it was at the hands of one man. A man who had lived in the village for most of his life, a man who had truly loved the village, but grew to hate it, a man who would die to protect it, a man who _had_ died to protect it, on multiple occasions.

It took him exactly nine hours.

7:03 A.M.

An explosion. It seemed to have originated from a run-down apartment complex.

7:05 A.M.

ANBU appeared at the scene and began investigating. A piece of rubble is moved in the search for survivors and inadvertently triggers a trip wire.

7:07AM.

Three simultaneous explosions. One at the site of the original bomb, the second at the ninja academy, and the third at the memorial stone. Kakashi Hatake is wounded by the resulting shrapnel. Medics arrive on the scene too late.

7:08 A.M.

Kakashi Hatake dies of internal injuries. He will never get to have his name carved upon the memorial stone.

7:10 A.M.

An unidentified individual unleashes a Black Rain Jutsu upon the Hyuuga's clan complex.

7:11 A.M.

Fourteen identical individuals each launch a Grand Fireball at the Hyuuga's clan complex. They disappear shortly afterwards. The bodies of Hinata and Neji Hyuuga are not present.

7:13 A.M.

The corpse of Hinata Hyuuga is found. Her throat has been slit and her eyes are intact.

7:17 A.M.

The Fifth Hokage calls an emergency meeting with the council, Maito Guy and Jiraiya.

7:56 A.M.

The council has decided to evacuate all civilians to the Hokage Monument.

8:01 A.M.

The entrances to the tunnels have all been destroyed.

8:07 A.M.

The giant gates of Konoha are found to be welded shut by an extremely powerful fire jutsu. There are only six known individuals who have the chakra capacity to pull off such a feat. Tsunade and Jiraiya were in a meeting with the council. Gaara of the Desert was not known for his prowess with fire. Itachi Uchiha was currently buried in a cavern in Earth Country. Chouji Akimichi was taking care of the evacuation of Konoha citizens.

8:09 A.M.

Tsunade calls for Uzumaki Naruto to report to her immediately.

8:10 A.M.

Uzumaki Naruto is nowhere to be found and hasn't been seen all day.

8:16 A.M.

Ninja begin scaling the village walls in an attempt to escape.

8:16 A.M.

The walls of the village burst into flames. Water is not enough to put out the fire. Water jutsus only serve to act as fuel for the flames.

8:17: 06 A.M.

Jiraiya realizes the feeling in his gut isn't uncertainty, but fear.

8:17: 34 A.M.

Jiraiya remembers that the only thing that can make him feel fear anymore is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto is still MIA.

8:18 A.M. to 10:36 A.M.

Attempts to regroup are unsuccessful. Destroyed buildings and the Mud Wall Jutsu are used to turn Konoha into a makeshift maze. At least ten percent of the population has already been eliminated. Tsunade searches for Naruto.

10:37 A.M

A chunin gets the idea to dig a path _under_ the village to escape. He opens the metaphorical Pandora's box.

10:38 A.M.

Masked Shadow Clones swarm the streets. Tsunade attempts to sigh when she realizes that not one of them is wearing orange. For some reason, it does not help her feel any better.

10: 49 A.M.

Ino Yamanaka dies, her brain has literally been turned to mush.

11:02 A.M

Tenten dies from fourteen shuriken in the back.

11:17 A.M.

Anko Mitarashi dies from being bitten by her own snakes.

11:34 A.M.

Kiba Inuzuka dies from a crushed skull.

11:34 AM.

Akamaru dies from a crushed heart.

11:55 A.M.

Choji Akimichi dies protecting Shikimaru Nara from a fireball.

12:13 P.M.

Shikimaru Nara dies, he has destroyed 313 clones.

12:23 P.M.

Kurenai Yuuhi commits suicide, she is plagued by memories of torture that are not hers. Whoever they belong to is short, has blond hair and is probably only three years old.

12:46 P.M.

Inuzuka Hana dies.

12:54 P.M.

"Please don-" Kotetsu Hagane dies.

12:56 P.M.

"Oh god, NO!" Izumo Kamizuki dies.

1:15 P.M.

Shino Aburame is killed by a Water Dragon Jutsu. He has only ever told four people that neither he nor his bugs can swim. Three of them are dead. Uzumaki Naruto is _still_ MIA.

1:26 P.M.

Inoichi Yamanaka dies.

1:33 P.M.

Shikaku Nara dies.

1:36 P.M.

Chouza Akimichi dies.

1:42 P.M.

Genma Shiranui dies.

1:47 P.M.

"Naruto! You don't have to do this!" Shizune dies.

2:02 P.M.

"Why are you doing this!" Udon and Moegi die.

2:38 P.M

Sai dies from having a paintbrush being jammed into his heart

2:45 P.M.

Shibi Aburame dies.

3:07 P.M.

Tsunade, Sakura Haruno, Jiraiya, Maito Guy, Neji Hyuuga & Konohamaru discover and confront the real Naruto. He's changed his outfit to black pants and an open black jacket over his bare chest. His face, hair and fingers display none of the features that would signify the use of Kyuubi's chakra. He's crossed his arms and is simply standing in the middle of Konoha. He does not flinch, doesn't even blink, as one of his clones gut an unlucky ninja.

3:08 P.M.

Raido Namiashi dies.

3:08 P.M.

"Naruto!" Sakura screams. "What's going on?!"

The demon container responds in a monotone voice,"The village is under attack."

"We know that! These are _your_ clones! You're the one doing this!" she screeched.

Naruto looked around uninterestedly, as if he wasn't seeing the destruction of his home."So I am," he shrugged. Sakura yelled and charged at her former teammate, fully intent on ripping his heart out.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called out. But it was too late, she was already within striking distance. With his arms still crossed, Naruto took a step forward and stomped on Sakura's kneecaps, smashing them in. Her screams were music to his ears.

The girl was sitting on her haunches, trying to heal herself. Naruto bent over and grasped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He closed them slowly, and then opened them at the same speed to reveal the red, slitted eyes of a man possessed. "Sakura," he whispered, "you're annoying." With one smooth movement, Naruto swung his arm, grabbing her pink hair and pulling her head clean off her body.

3:09 P.M.

Sakura Haruno dies.

As he stood back up, he simply gazed at the other five, his eyes half closed in boredom. He saw Neji, Guy and Konohamaru shaking with fury. The three of them rushed at him, while the two remaining Sannin simply looked on.

3:14 P.M.

Konohamaru dies.

3:26 P.M.

Neji Hyuuga dies, there are only two people alive that knew about his blind spot, and one of them just took advantage of it.

3:58 P.M.

Miato Guy dies, he opened the Eighth Gate and was still unable to defeat Uzumaki Naruto.

3:59 P.M.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya demands, "What's going on!?"

The demon container looked off into the sky, "I'm finishing what I supposedly started twenty-three years ago." The Toad Sannin falls to his knees and resigns himself to his fate. "The Naruto I met ten years ago is long gone, isn't he?"

"No, Pervy Sage. I'm right here."

4:00 P.M.

Jiraiya, the Toad Sage dies.

4:01 P.m.

Tsunade drops to her knees. "W-Why?" she manages to stutter out. Her eyes are watering, she knows there is no hope. Since the defeat of Akatsuki, there was not a single person on Earth that could even _hope_ to beat him.

For the first time that day, Uzumaki Naruto allows emotion to show on his face. A wicked grin threatens to split it in half. "Because, _Tsunade-sama_..." he says. Naruto begins to look almost regretful as the last villager, aside from him and the Fifth, dies, but then that grin returns full force. That stupid, _stupid,_ grin. That grin that only Naruto could pull off, that stated quite clearly and quite loudly, that he knew something you didn't.

"Heaven hath no wrath like love to hatred turn'd."

4:03 P.M.

The Last Hokage dies.


End file.
